Impromptu fight
by Little Donkey
Summary: What happens if Manfred von Karma didn't have a taser in 1-4? But instead, he fought with his fists and feet. AU


**Title**: Impromptu fight**  
Rating**: T**  
Summary**: What happens if Manfred von Karma didn't have a taser in 1-4? But instead, he fought with his fists and feet. AU**  
Disclaimer**: I do not own Ace Attorney damnit!  
**Notes**: There's a prompt from the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme that goes:

_When Phoenix runs into Manfred in the evidence room, instead of tasering him, they have an epic karate fight._

And I couldn't resist filling it. Damn it's been a while since I tried to write for this fandom, so my characterisation is potentially off. I'm just focusing on the fight scene.

ooooo

"Tomorrow will be the last day of this trial," Manfred says. "It's been a while since I've had a defence attorney last this long.

Still, you will lose in the end."

Phoenix feels his eyebrows rise as he watches the elderly prosecutor slip his documents into the nearby cabinet, and proceeds to fall into a stance that would not be fitting in the courtroom.

Phoenix suddenly jerks back and throws an arm across Maya, pulling themselves away. They then stare at a shiny, leather shoe that is hovering where Phoenix's head would've been.

"W-what are you doing?" Maya shrills.

Manfred pulls back his leg and fixes his position. "I'm simply taking advantage of your kindness."

"B-by killing us?"

"If you prefer such a crude term, yes."

"Maya," Phoenix says, pushing all the evidence they have gathered into her arms, "stay back. Let me deal with this."

"But do you know…," Maya trails off when Phoenix takes off his suit jacket and places it at the top of the pile. He then relaxes into a stance similar to Manfred's.

"For someone who dislikes crudity," Phoenix says, "you still manage to feel justified in attacking unaware persons?"

Manfred smirks and throws another front kick; Phoenix slides back and returns the gesture, after a jump. He then twists and falls ungracefully onto the dusty floor, narrowly missing the bluntness of a low, side kick.

"Nick!"

Phoenix exhales and reforms his position. He throws a quick glance over his shoulder. "I'm okay, Maya."

"Pay attention!" Manfred growls, dashing forward with a readied fist. Phoenix sidesteps and throws a double jab, and does a 360 with a raised leg. The first and third miss.

Manfred is a few, good metres away now. He pats his chest with a hand—where the second move has connected—and beckons Phoenix with its forefinger.

Phoenix doesn't take it. He waits, and it's when Manfred dashes forward again does he reverse spins, connecting another few ribs with a side kick. There's a growl and a fist grazes Phoenix's cheek. He shifts back; there's another punch. He jumps back this time, and slips.

"Shit."

Rolling away from a low, sweeping kick, Phoenix picks himself up and slides several steps back. He glances at the floor. A document has fallen from the cabinet, and his elbows are mildly numbing.

Manfred kicks the paper away and dashes forward again. Maya squeaks; Phoenix jumps forward with a turn kick. Manfred easily dodges it and does an uppercut.

Pain claims his jaw as Phoenix staggers back. His body is registering it, but his mind isn't—he raises his knee and aims his heel at Manfred's stomach. It ends up connecting him a few inches lower.

There's a groan and Phoenix quickly slides back again, fuelled by a tiny hint of fear.

Manfred's body is suddenly against him, and Phoenix finds himself flying—over Manfred's back and through the slicing air and onto the hard, hard floor. He gasps and splutters, trying to see through the haziness. Manfred is standing and raising a heel, intending to crush him.

"Hyaaa!"

The mass of blurry blueness is suddenly growing—Phoenix realises with shock that he's going to get body slammed—but he doesn't. There's a loud smack and a short groan and Manfred's body isn't that heavy at all.

"I … I'm alive," Phoenix splutters.

Dark hair brushes against his cheek. "Nick! Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," Phoenix replies, finally recognising Maya's appearance and the blinding ceiling. "What … what happened?"

Maya's face falls into guilt. "I-I think I just k … knocked out Mr von Karma."

Phoenix blinks. "…Huh?" He pushes himself up with his elbows—grimaces—and looks at the scene before him. This takes a frightening long while, for his eyes still need to adjust.

But Manfred's not attacking him anymore. The prosecutor is lying still, face down, on the floor, with the open drawer just above him.

Phoenix doesn't dare turn him over. Instead, he turns back to Maya and says, "You … pushed him?"

This time, the familiar impish smile appears. "You're not the only one that knows how to fight, Nick. Sis sent me to karate lessons when I was kid."

Phoenix falls back and heavily sighs in relief. "Thank goodness for Mia." He can almost feel Maya pout so he genuinely adds, "Thank you for saving me, Maya."

Something suddenly hovers above his face, panicking him.

There's a laugh. "Relax Nick. It's just a bullet."

"WHAT?"

"Uh, a bullet in a bag?"

Phoenix sits up and examines the item. It is indeed a bullet in a bag, an evidence bag. "DL-6 Incident, Evidence No. 7," he reads aloud, "Taken from the heart of Gregory Edgeworth."

Maya gasps. "That's the actual bullet that killed Mr Edgeworth's…." She frowns and stands up. She then claps in excitement. "The rest of the DL-6 documents are here, Nick!"

Phoenix smiles. "Seems like we're not going to lose after all."

"Yup!"

ooooo

_End_

**A/N**: I obviously didn't know how to end this…. I also tried to make the fight last but … uh, the Evidence Room is too cramped to make them add in any flashy moves.


End file.
